


I Was So Scared, Babe:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny raced to be by his lover’s side, when he got the phone call, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 5





	I Was So Scared, Babe:

*Summary: Danny raced to be by his lover’s side, when he got the phone call, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t believe that his lover, Special Agent Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo of NCIS, had gotten himself hurt. The Blond was so worried, as he made his way over to him, so he knows that he is okay. Danny was ready to hug, & comfort him, Never let him go, or out of his sight.

The Nurse that directed him to his lover, was kind to direct, & take him to Tony. The Blond was so grateful, & managed to keep his composure, til he saw him. The Former Police Officer smiled at him, as he entered the room, & took sight of him. Danny felt better at that moment, as he laid eyes on Tony.

“It’s okay, Love, It’s okay, I am fine”, Tony assures him, as they gently hugged each other, & relaxed. “I was so scared, Babe”, The Shorter Man confessed to him, as he shuddered. He lets his emotions out, & then composed himself afterwards. Then, The Agent reassures the loudmouth detective again, as they laid back in the hospital bed holding each other. 

“I am okay, Baby, It’s over, I am gonna recover from my injuries, I will be as good as new”, Tony said with a smile, as he kissed the top of his head, & held him tightly to him. “I know”, Danny said with a sigh, & they fell asleep holding each other that peaceful night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
